


Missing

by dangerbread



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst??, Fluff, Grian freaks out about Iskall freaking out about Mumbo, Grian's also a little shit, HOW THE FLIP DO YOU SPELL THAT?, I think there's a stupid amount of crying, Iskall freaks out about Mumbo disappearing, Kinda?, M/M, Mumbo's a spoon, Mumbskall, Mumskall, but I wrote this awhile ago and don't feel like reading it again to find out, old and bad writing but okay, u h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbread/pseuds/dangerbread
Summary: Mumbo's a total spoon and goes missing for awhile. Grian helps Iskall find him.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old, but I never posted it anywhere, so I decided to post it here while I figure out wtf I'm gonna do for new things to write, lmao. This one's not that great, nor that long, but it's okay I think! It kept it's weird one word title because of where I was originally going to upload it, and I was too lazy to change the name. Again.  
Really only posting it because I haven't posted in a few days, and writing fluff takes me 666 years to do because I just can't do more than a paragraph in one sitting for some reason dfhfdhjf (and I'm working on a request from a non user that's just like 100% fluff so it's super slow going)

Iskall had looked pretty much everywhere for Mumbo, and just couldn't find him no matter how hard he tried. Mumbo wasn't at his base, or anyone else's for that matter; he wasn't in the shopping district, the Nether, the End, wasn't in any farms, or any mining places. He would have just asked him where he was through the communicator, but he had found the thing abandoned on his bed at his base from before there was concern behind finding him. What a stupid spoon.

Of course, one would panic when their boyfriend's disappeared off the face of the planet for no good reason, and no one else can find him either. Iskall changes tactics and instead searches for Grian, running into him in the Nether hub, "Grian! Have you seen Mumbo!?" Iskall shouts to him from across the large room to get his attention before he disappeared through another portal.

Grian jumps slightly, and spins around to see a rather disheveled Iskall running over to him before nearly collapsing on the ground in front of him. He had his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, and something told Grian he'd been running around like a maniac for a lot longer than just now, "...Are you okay, Iskall? Here," He gently takes Iskall's arm to lead him towards the nearest portal, making him sit down against it, "you should sit and calm down. But no, I haven't seen Mumbo in awhile now, why do you ask?"

"I-" Iskall says, struggling between trying to both talk and catch his breath at the same time, "I can't find him! I _can't _find him, and I've been looking for so long now! W-What if he's _hurt _somewhere, and he _needs _me, but I can't get to him because _I just don't_ _know_-"

"Shh! Calm down!" Grian shushes, crouching down so they were level with each other, "Mumbo may be a total spoon, but he's smart enough and strong enough; I'm sure he's fine! He probably got distracted by something!" He tries to reason, making things up to try and calm down his distressed friend.

"...I don't know what to do, I know you're trying to help, but- I can't _not _start getting scared about it, it's been at least five hours, and almost everyone else helped look and found nothing, too!" Iskall wails, "He's probably hurt and scared somewhere by himself, I just know it! I j-just-" He stops as he breaks into a string of sobs, his hands tugging at his hair out of his rising distress as his shoulders shook.

Grian frowns at this, giving his friend a sympathetic look. He sits on his knees in front of Iskall and takes his hands away from his head before he pulled all his hair out, "Hey! Iskall, listen to me!" Grian demands, embracing his friend. Iskall immediately returned the gesture, Grian feeling cold sleep into his shoulder through his sweater where Iskall now tried to stop crying into, "Mumbo's just being _Mumbo_! He does this all the time, you know that! He's okay, Iskall, I promise! P-Please don't cry...!"

"Then _where is he!? _Why can't I _find him!?"_ Iskall cries.

"I don't know... He's somewhere around here, he has to be! I can help look for him too, but only if you stop crying, okay?"

Iskall sniffs, pulling away from Grian to wipe at his eyes, "...O-Okay."

Grian gave him a small smile while he thought to himself about what strange, obscure place Mumbo could be right now, "I last saw him at my base, and he said he was going to work on Sahara again. If you know anything about Mumbo, you know he gets way too into it sometimes, so maybe he's somewhere near there? ...Though then again, once Scar and Cub found him _in _their smelter, so who knows what weird place he could be..."

Iskall laughs a little, "ConCorp found Mumbo in their redstone?"

"Hey, yeah! ...Are you thinking what I'm thinking? There's like no way anyone checked _within_ the redstone of Sahara in their search for him; let's go look there!" Grian says rather excitedly, hopping to his feet, and dragging Iskall up with him. They went through Grian's portal, and arrived at Sahara within no time.

"Mumbo?" Grian tries calling, cupping his hands around his mouth to try and make his voice louder, "Are you here?" The two stood in silence for a few moments, straining to try and catch a response.

"I hear something!" Iskall whispers to Grian, "Is that-" Iskall cuts himself off as a very confused Mumbo suddenly appears from who knows where, stained in redstone dust as usual.

"Huh? What? Do you need something, G? I was totally onto something that'd make the delivery process for this place faster, you know, and now you've made me lose my train of thought!" He pretty much scolds before noticing a _very _upset Iskall staring at him in disbelief as if he wasn't sure Mumbo was really standing there, "I-Iskall? What's wrong? Why do you look so-"

Iskall steps around Grian and practically throws himself into Mumbo, interrupting what Mumbo had been saying, "You _idiot_! You're _stupid _and _terrible_!" He says, though it's muffled from burying his face into Mumbo's shoulder as he clung to him tightly, proving what he said as incorrect.

"Oh boy, ...what did I do now? I'm getting mixed messages here." He half heartedly chuckles, mostly saying this to Grian before shifting his full attention to the shorter man stuck to him like a leech, "What's up, Iskall?"

It was like a recreation from earlier with Grian, except this time Iskall was digging his fingers into Mumbo like a mad man as he tried to calm down his sobbing enough to respond, "I've been l-looking for you everywhere, you stupid, adorable man! I hate you so much!"

"_Aww_, I hate you, too." Mumbo chuckles, kissing the side of Iskall's head since his face was currently buried into his shoulder, "I was just working on the redstone here, you know! Why didn't you just call me?"

Grian speaks up this time, "Iskall told me that he found your communicator on your bed, just hanging out on its lonesome there, and pretty much everyone else tried looking for you at some point. Who would crawl through redstone wirings to find someone?"

"O-Oh! _Oh my word_, I'm so sorry for scaring you, Iskall! Gah, I'm such a _spoon_!" Mumbo says with a guilt ridden expression, hugging Iskall a bit tighter.

But _oh no_, Grian didn't stop there, "While we left the Nether hub and came here, he said how Xisuma came back from being AFK just to help find you, and they gave up after an hour. Then Ren and Doc started looking. Then they called in the big guns, ConCorp, and not even the guys who probably have hidden cameras everywhere to spy on everyone could find you!"

"_Grian!_ You're not helping anything!!" Mumbo shrieks at him as Grian snickers at his response.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to what I was working on. See you guys later!" Grian says, departing with a wave before flying off back to his base.

Iskall and Mumbo don't say anything for awhile, instead holding each other in silence, aside from Iskall's receding crying. Eventually, Iskall calms down again, and says, "I thought something might have happened to you after I couldn't find you for awhile, and that you needed help, or got hurt somewhere... I wasn't really worried at first, because you always leave that thing everywhere, but after awhile I... I-I let my mind play tricks on me, and I was starting to get scared about it..."

"I'm not a very good boyfriend after this kind of dilemma, am I? I'm really, _really_ sorry I scared you, I won't do something like that again by accident with out _at least _having my communicator with me!" Mumbo says.

Iskall pulls away slightly from him so he could see Mumbo's face, "Do you promise? Because I just wasted all day looking for a man who was crawling around in redstone."

"Of course I promise!" Mumbo insists, leaning their foreheads together and giving Iskall a goofy smile to try and better his mood.

Iskall returns the smile, as well as leaning forwards enough to kiss him, "I think I hate you _sliiightly_less now." He says, a grin growing on his face. He was glad Mumbo was fine, and now in his arms again where he belonged. Mumbo huffs at him in response, making Iskall laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Again! If you have any ideas or something you want to see/see more of, drop me ships or ideas if you want! I'm desperately trying not to lose the fun I've found through watching Hermitcraft, cause I want to stick around for at least S7 and actually experience getting to interact "real time" with all the hermits as they upload their vids instead of watching them all through binging (as well as catching stream days...), and right now the only way to do that for me is to constantly write about it, and talk to some cool people I just met about it.
> 
> It's free real estate!


End file.
